It is known to provide a control module that is mounted on a steering column of a vehicle and that includes switches for various vehicle components, such as headlights, directional signals, and windshield wipers. Such a control module should be reliably and securely connected to the vehicle steering column. At the same time, the connection between the control module and the steering column should be readily achieved during vehicle assembly yet capable of being reversed to permit servicing or replacement of the control module.
A known device for connecting a control module to a vehicle steering column includes an outer plastic bracket and an inner cage formed of a number of elongated metal strips and a circular metal band. The outer plastic bracket carries the control module. The metal strips of the inner cage are arranged so as to be spaced apart around the circumference of the steering column. The circular metal band is attached to adjacent ends of the metal strips and maintains the metal strips in a circumferentially spaced apart arrangement. Each of the metal strips includes a bend that projects radially outwardly of the steering column. The bend engages an attachment feature on the outer plastic bracket. The cage also includes two die cast metal lugs that are carried by short metal strips. The short metal strips bias the lugs radially inwardly of the steering column to engage mounting features on the steering column. Relative axial movement between the outer plastic bracket and the inner metal cage places features on the bracket radially outward of the lugs to prevent the lugs from moving away from the steering column.